La Profecía Oscura
by dannyphangirl95
Summary: Una amenaza atacó Amity Park hace 3 años y reaparecerá, siendo más fuerte e invencible que antes, si el sello que la mantenía a salvo despierta. Sonic y Danny deberán unirse para prevenirlo.Mi primer fic. En proceso de traduccion al ingles.
1. Un nuevo encuentro

**Capitulo 1: El nuevo encuentro**

Un monstruo, el cual no se podía distinguir por la oscuridad del lugar fue el causante del caos del planeta que había estado vigente por 3 años: el pasto estaba severamente quemado y reducido a cenizas, el sol estaba oculto detrás de nubes negras, y los edificios totalmente destruidos. Parecía que la crisis se expandiría y acabaría con el universo entero, hasta que alguien de corazón valiente se decidió a derrotarlo. El valiente sentía que el monstruo en realidad no actuaba por cuenta propia, si no mas bien por que sus poderes lo controlaban. Notando eso, uso un sello especial para prevenir su descontrol, pero no le resulto fácil aplicarlo, puesto que el monstruo noto sus intenciones, y lo evadía a toda costa. Después de haber transcurrido una hora, el logro su propósito y puso en control al monstruo, el cual regreso a su forma original, y el caos cesó.

3 años después…

Era un hermoso paisaje: cielo claro y de un azul claro, flores rosas que se movían gentilmente con la brisa agradable, y pasto vivo y verde. De repente se vio a lo lejos alguien que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Corría tan rápido que lo único que se podía apreciar era un aura azul rodeándole. Al pasar por el campo de las flores, estas se movieron bruscamente con el aire que produjo el aura, pero volvieron a moverse gentilmente al desaparecer el brusco aire que las agito. El ser de repente detuvo su acción y miro hacia el suelo. La identidad de la criatura se aprecio: el color de su piel era azul, medía 1 metro, tenía orejas medianas, llevaba puestos guantes blancos y zapatos rojos, los cuales tenían una correa blanca y una hebilla amarilla. Sus ojos eran verde claro y tenia espinas tanto en su cabeza como en su espalda. Era un erizo, para ser exactos.

-¿Qué seria esto?- se preguntó a si mismo.

Lo que veía era una pelota curiosa de color azul oscuro. Al intentar agarrarla, la pelota se movió a un lado. Con una mirada confusa, el erizo intento agarrarla de nuevo, pero esta se volvió a mover. Repitió varias veces la acción, sin éxito alguno.

-Me esta evadiendo, como si me tuviera miedo- pensaba mientras su vista seguía enfocada en la pelota.

Un ruido, que provenía del cielo y que el erizo reconoció lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miro hacia arriba, y vio a un zorro naranja que tenia 2 colas que movía para volar. Su vestimenta era prácticamente la misma que la del erizo, con excepción que sus zapatos carecían de una correa y hebilla. El erizo camino hacia donde iba a aterrizar el zorro.

-Eh, Sonic- saludó el zorro, que empezaba a aterrizar lentamente.

-Eh Tails, ¿como anda todo por allá?- preguntó el erizo

-Nada interesante, solo dando un paseo, ¿Y que haciendo?-

-Yo también andaba dando un paseo cuando vi esta..."pelota" y me detuve- explico Sonic

-¿Y que tiene de extraña?- pregunto Tails.

-Cuando la intente agarrar me evadió. Igual y no sea lo que aparenta ser-

-¿Lo que dices es que puede que no sea una pelota ordinaria?- preguntó Tails muy curioso

-Precisamente- respondió, y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la pelota, la cual empezó a temblar. Sonic empezó a caminar de puntitas hacia el objeto, procurando que este no notase su presencia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, movió lentamente sus brazos, y logró agarrar la pelota. La miro atentamente, pero el objeto no parecía raro, excepto porque solo seguía temblando.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Sonic?- pregunto Tails

De repente a Sonic se le ocurrió una idea: acerco uno de sus orejas hacia el centro de la pelota, cerró sus ojos y se quedo en esa posición unos minutos, intentando escuchar algún ruido raro. En efecto, escuchó unos débiles latidos surgir del centro del objeto. Sonic alejo su oreja de la pelota y miro a Tails.

-Estoy muy seguro que es un ser vivo, escuche débiles latidos salir de la pelota- confirmó Sonic.

-Vaya, entonces sería uno muy raro-

Sonic se quedo callado unos segundos, hasta que de nuevo habló

-No lo creo así-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó tails.

-Ya lo verás- dijo y vio a la pelota que tenia entre sus brazos. Le empezó a dar palmadas suaves al objeto, el cual seguía sin reaccionar. Tails solo contemplaba a Sonic, confuso y curioso a la vez, preguntándose que seria lo que estaba haciendo.

El seguía dando palmadas al objeto, el cual estaba todavía inmóvil. Media hora después, al ver que el objeto seguía sin moverse, puso sus manos en la pelota y se mantuvo así un rato. La pelota, un tiempo después, se empezó a desenrollar y revelar su identidad poco a poco. Tails abrió más sus ojos y se acercó lentamente para ver más de cerca, procurando no asustar al ser. Unos minutos transcurridos, la pelota se desenrolló totalmente y ambos pudieron apreciar su aspecto: era otro erizo, solo que de menor tamaño, tenía la piel de un azul oscuro, sus ojos eran azul claro, y sus zapatos eran similares a los de Sonic, solo que negros.

-L-lo siento, quería hablarles, pero estaba asustado, y me acobardé- comento el erizo, un poco tímido.

Sonic y tails se miraron unos momentos, y luego dirigieron su mirada al erizo

-Ah no importa- dijo tails con una sonrisa.

-¿como te llamas pequeño?- pregunto Sonic. El erizo se quedo callado unos minutos, mirando al suelo.

-Está bien si no me quieres decir tu nombre- le dijo Sonic

-Ese no es el motivo…-respondió el erizo

-¿Entonces que es lo que te incomoda?- pregunto Tails. Después de tartamudear unos segundos, el erizo empezó a hablar.

-Es que no recuerdo mi nombre- respondió mientras suspiraba.

-¿Y como es eso?- pregunto Sonic.

El erizo miro al suelo un momento, después vio hacia Sonic y tails.

-No tengo idea, no recuerdo casi nada- respondió, con un tono triste. Sonic y tails se miraron el uno al otro, muy compasivos y tristes por el joven.

-Les contare lo poco que recuerdo- el erizo comento después de un rato. Sonic y tails enfocaron toda su atención hacia el erizo.

-Es relativamente poco lo que tengo claro en mi memoria; solo tengo un recuerdo muy borroso de alguien herido que me dio una mirada de victoria. Después desperté, empecé a caminar por este lugar y decidí vivir aquí- terminó de contar. Sonic y tails se sintieron mal por el chico, y no sabían como ayudarle. Casi como si el erizo les hubiera leído la mente, los miro y les dijo:

-No se preocupen, ya he aprendido a valerme por mi mismo-

Pero los 2 no respondieron. Sonic, unos minutos después, se acercó al erizo y le puso una mano en su hombro

-Nos entristece mucho que estés solo, ¿Desearías vivir con nosotros?- preguntó con una mirada seria y triste a la vez. El erizo entendió sus intenciones y lo mucho que se preocupaban por el, aun y cuando fuera la primera vez que lo conocían. El erizo agarró la mano de Sonic y lo miro atentamente.

-Son muy amables, y lo agradezco enormemente. Acepto tu oferta- dijo mientras sonreía energéticamente. Sonic dibujó una sonrisa, al igual que Tails, y los 2 lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bienvenido- dijeron a coro Sonic y Tails.

-Gracias- respondió el erizo.

Los 3 estuvieron así unos minutos. Sonic miro al erizo de pies a cabeza y luego dijo:

-Como no recuerdas tu nombre, te llamaremos…Dark-. El joven erizo hizo una mueca de confusión, pero asintió energéticamente con la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Tails miro al joven un momento, pensando en el por que había hecho esa mueca, pero al no lograr encontrar motivo alguno, ignoró el asunto y le dio unas palmadas en su hombro.

-Entonces, vayamos a casa- dijo y agarró a Dark de los hombros. Dark empezó a temblar del miedo y miro a Tails.

-¿Q-qué me vas a-a h-hacer?-preguntó mientras tartamudeaba. Tails le dirigió la mirada y sonrió.

-Solo darte un paseo aéreo- respondió y empezó a mover de manera circular sus 2 colas, con lo cual sus pies, al igual que los de Dark, dejaron de tocar el suelo y se alejaban cada vez más y más de la tierra. Dark pasó de temblar a gritar de la emoción: era la primera vez en su vida en la que veía sus alrededores desde el cielo. Tails seguía sonriendo y, después de haberse alejado una distancia aceptable del suelo, voló hacia una ciudad no muy grande, con casitas pequeñas y un solo edificio, el cual tenía a su lado una avioneta roja con franjas amarillas. Sonic sonrió, y corrió detrás de los 2. Pocos minutos después, Sonic llego antes que Tails al edificio y entró, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en un sillón después. Momentos después de la llegada de Sonic, Tails alcanzó el edificio y empezó a aterrizar lentamente mientras señalaba la construcción.

-este- explicaba- es mi taller. Dark fijó su mirada en el edificio unos momentos.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó poco después-. Es lo más grande de la ciudad. Tails tocó tierra, soltó a Dark y lo miro.

-Si, me tomó bastante tiempo, pero con ayuda de mis amigos fue terminado en 3 años. Sinceramente creí que iba a tomar menos tiempo, pero tuvimos un problema que nos retrasó un tiempo considerable- respondió con un tono de orgullo. Dark de repente hizo la misma mueca que cuando le dieron su nombre, y a la vez que seguía a Tails al interior del taller, le preguntó:

-¿Dijiste….3 años?- Tails, antes de responderle, vio a Sonic y se sentó a su lado.

-Si, ¿por que?- respondió, surgiéndole la curiosidad. Sonic, que obviamente no sabia que pasaba, le pregunto a tails, a manera de susurro. Tails le respondió en voz baja que le había explicado al joven acerca del taller, y al haber mencionado el tiempo que tomo su construcción, Dark empezó a cuestionarlo. Sonic asintió con la cabeza y miro al joven; todavía la mirada de confusión seguía en su rostro. El joven tartamudeaba en voz baja hasta que decidió hablar después de unos segundos.

-Recuerdo…que hace un mes….una débil voz…me hablaba…y decía: el caos ha finalizado, después de bastantes años. No recuerdo de quien provenía, ni estaba consciente del todo cuando la oí, pero el taller me aclaró parte de ese recuerdo- confesó. Tails y Sonic se miraron los unos a los otros, bastante confundidos.

-También me dijo: joven… solo tienes 3 años… y ya estas pasando por cosas duras…- explicó Dark después de cerrar por un momento los ojos para recordar, si acaso, otro poco más de la voz.

Al escuchar la parte de "solo tienes 3 años" Tails y Sonic se quedaron boquiabiertos: Dark era capaz de hablar bastante bien, a pesar de lo joven que era, y sentían un gran potencial debajo de su cuerpecito, lo que hizo que Sonic sintiera un poco mas de orgullo, casi como pensara en Dark como un hijo genio.

-¡Eres un joven prodigio!- exclamó Tails con una sonrisa, lo que causo que Dark se sonrojara levemente.

-No es gran cosa- dijo, sonrojándose un poco más. Sonic le acarició su cabello delicadamente, todavía con ese sentimiento de orgullo en su interior. Dark lo sintió y solo dibujó una sonrisa que abarcaba de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno…es mejor que descanses un rato Dark, has de estar exhausto- dijo Tails mientras se levantaba del sillón y dirigía su mirada hacia unas escaleras situadas a la izquierda de una habitación, las cuales conducían a la planta inferior. Dark dejo de sonrojarse y su mirada se entristeció un poco.

-Pero todavía tengo bastante energía, no me siento ni un poco cansado- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, como un niño al que no le quieren comprar un juguete.

Sonic sonrió, se arrodilló y miro a Dark, tocándole sus hombros gentilmente.

-Entonces, ven con migo- le dijo. Dark, curioso, siguió a Sonic al exterior del taller. Sonic le hizo un saludo con la mano a Tails, indicando que se iba por un rato con el joven. Tails asintió con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras, su mente enfocándose ahora en sus estudios.

**¿Qué hará Sonic con Dark? ¿Qué investigaciones estaría haciendo Tails? **


	2. El desafío de Sonic

**Capitulo 2: El desafío de Sonic**

**Este es uno de los episodios más largos que he hecho, pero también es uno clave en la historia. **

Sonic corría bastante rápido hacia un bosque que Dark había visto desde el cielo antes. Era enorme, y estaba repleto de árboles altos con gruesas ramas. Cuando llegó cerca de un árbol, Sonic saltó a su copa, avistó otro árbol, saltó hacia una de sus ramas, y así se fue con los demás arboles, cruzando el bosque a una increíble velocidad. Dark sintió celos y, decidido a alcanzar a Sonic, copió sus movimientos, aunque cuando intento alcanzar una rama, perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero no se cayó. Dark dio un suspiro de alivio mientras veía a Sonic alejarse de el. Surgiéndole los celos de nuevo, se fijó el objetivo de ganarle, así que siguió saltando los arboles. Muchas veces sintió que se caía, pero gracias a que en esos momentos se relajaba y se enfocaba solamente en mantener su equilibrio, se mantenía en pie.

Poco a poco entendió las intenciones de Sonic: el quería que solo se concentrara en cruzar el lugar, y no dejar que otros sentimientos le invadieran y le ralentizara el recorrido. Dark formó un puño y cambió su objetivo, tal y como deseaba Sonic.

Sonic miró hacia atrás mientras seguía saltando y vio a Dark a una considerable distancia de el, pero no se preocupó, más bien supo que el adivinó su propósito, así que siguió con su recorrido.

Dark decidió hacer algo un poco diferente a lo que Sonic, pues sabia que no tenía la fuerza para poder cruzar el bosque de esa manera: salto hacia un árbol, agarró una de sus ramas, dio una pirueta mientras acumulaba fuerza para dirigirse a otro árbol, y así sucesivamente. Sintió como un boost de adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo mientras así esto, por lo que se motivo más para cruzar el bosque, y aceleraba su velocidad.

Sonic volteó de nuevo, y se quedó boquiabierto al ver que tenía a Dark a un metro de distancia: tan rápido lo alcanzó desde la última vez que le dio un vistazo.

-Entonces, desde ahora empieza lo más emocionante de esto- dijo para si mientras aceleraba y sonreía muy satisfecho.

Dark se empezaba a cansar a cada minuto que transcurría: no estaba seguro de poder cruzar el bosque entero sin perder la conciencia. Agito su cabeza.

-No, tengo el poder para cumplir el desafío, no debo de pensar así- pensaba mientras seguía con su objetivo y se decidía a acelerar más y más.

Sonic ya estaba a un kilómetro de salir del bosque. Sentía curiosidad de ver a Dark, pero decidió no hacerlo puesto que podía perder la concentración e incluso ser por el joven. Aunque creía que eso era muy irreal, pero no se confió.

Dark se acercaba cada vez más a Sonic, y con ello se motivaba mas a cumplir su misión, mientras observaba el puntito pequeño que era en realidad Sonic incrementar de tamaño conforme más se le acercaba. De repente, cuando ya creía haberlo alcanzado bastante, sintió un calambre que recorría sus hombros, sus brazos y sus manos. Dark de inmediato se detuvo, se posó encima de una rama y miró las partes en donde sentía los calambres. Puso cara de horror al ver que de sus guantes y hombros brotaba un líquido tibio y rojo que caía lentamente en el pasto y en la rama del árbol: su propia sangre.

No le cayó nada bien el ver el liquido, sintió que estuvo a punto de desmayarse de tan solo olerlo y verlo. Pero a la vez tenía una rara sensación y sentía que perdía el control de si mismo, pero poco después la sensación se desvaneció. Por algún motivo le resulto familiar ese sentimiento, pero por más que trataba de averiguarlo, su mente estaba en blanco.

Miró al frente, y se decepcionó al ver que Sonic se había alejado bastante de nuevo, lo que lo frustró, pero de todos modos decidió continuar a pesar del dolor. Pensó en que haría al respecto de sus heridas, pues no quería preocupar a Sonic, así que miró a su alrededor, en busca de respuesta alguna.

Se sintió feliz al ver hojas grandes reposar en el suelo, inmóviles.

Bajó del árbol, las agarró, se las colocó alrededor de sus brazos, y sintió un repentino alivio. Movió un poco los brazos para comprobar si no era tan fuerte el dolor como para impedirle cruzar el bosque, y al verificar que no era tanto, saltó hacia la copa del árbol y siguió en su camino.

Sonic todavía se sentía curioso por saber la ubicación de Dark, así que volteó y se impresionó al no ver a Dark. Se asustó, pensando en que algo le pudo haber pasado, por lo que se detuvo y decidió regresar. En eso vio un punto acercarse. De inmediato reconoció a Dark alcanzándolo, así que despejo el sentimiento de susto, sonrió y siguió saltando, ya casi saliendo del bosque.

Dark saltaba mucho más lento que antes, pues, además de sentirse agotado, las heridas le molestaban e insistían en que ya no continuase, pero ignoraba el dolor y seguía, mientras veía a Sonic bajando del último árbol del bosque. Dark supo que no había logrado ganarle, y pensó en que de todos modos le hubiera resultado imposible desde un inicio, pues sintió que Sonic había nacido para eso. Pero Sonic no se detuvo, si no todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué es lo que trama ahora?- se preguntaba mientras veía a Sonic, quien seguía corriendo. Unos pocos minutos después, Dark terminó de cruzar el bosque. Se sintió satisfecho con su misión cumplida, pero recordando que Sonic había seguido corriendo, se dio cuenta de que su misión apenas estaba empezando. Sintió emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo, y se motivo a seguir a Sonic.

Sonic se dirigía hacia una especie de túnel amplio con paredes de rocas, el cual parecía el doble de extenso que el bosque. No mostraba signos de dolor ni de cansancio, y solo siguió corriendo.

Dark se olvido parcialmente de su cansancio al ver el túnel, y sintió que la segunda fase de su objetivo empezaba desde ese momento.

Sonic, poco después, alcanzo el túnel y se metió a su interior. El sentimiento de emoción que le había surgido a Dark desapareció tan rápido como apareció al ver más de cerca el túnel y se detuvo. Miró que en el interior Sonic desaparecía rápidamente, pero no se sentía con ánimos como para seguirle. Deseaba darse la vuelta y regresar, pero a la vez escuchaba una voz interna que le decía que siguiera adelante. Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, entró lentamente al túnel.

Era un poco oscuro, pero gracias a unas antorchas encendidas que estaban colgadas había cierta iluminación. Había agujeros grandes en el suelo que parecían casi imposibles de cruzar y estalactitas en el techo que eran frágiles y se caían algunas de vez en cuando. Dark se sentía muy agotado y asustado como para correr, así que se limitó a caminar lentamente, sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores.

-Genial, Sonic me regañará y pensará que no me esforcé y yo….aaahh!- cortó su conversación al sentir que uno de sus pies dejaba de tocar el suelo y se encontraba en la orilla de un agujero. El susto lo invadió totalmente, haciéndole una mala jugada y cayendo en el agujero. Dark desesperadamente vio sus alrededores en busca de algo con lo que prevenir su caída, y, para su buena suerte, encontró una raíz que sobresalía de la pared del agujero. Rápidamente estiró uno de sus brazos para agarrarla, pero de repente sintió el calambre de antes recorrer su brazo. Viendo que cada vez tenía menos tiempo para alcanzar la raíz impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante y estiró el otro brazo. El cosquilleo se expandió también a ese brazo, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo y se concentró solamente en el objeto que le salvaría la vida. Poco después logró agarrar la raíz con una mano y luego con la otra. Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la raíz soportó perfectamente su peso.

Sonic ya iba a medio camino, sin un solo rasguño ni haberse caído a algún agujero, evadiendo hábilmente las estalactitas que caían. Miro hacia atrás y al no ver ni rastros de Dark se detuvo.

-De seguro le ha de estar costando mucho trabajo del que pensé pasar por el túnel; no lo culpo, también me fue difícil cruzarlo mi primera vez, pero estoy seguro de que podrá pasarlo, sé que puede hacerlo- dijo con una voz llena de confianza y reanudo su viaje.

Dark vio hacia arriba y noto que estaba a una considerable distancia de la superficie, pero decidió no darse por vencido. Aprovechó que las paredes del agujero eran rocosas y empezó a escalar delicadamente. Su deseo de salir de allí se volvió más fuerte que su miedo, sintiéndose, de manera inconsciente, más valiente. Pasados unos minutos, Dark se agotó, y no había recorrido gran distancia desde que había empezado. Agarro la raíz y empezó a respirar hondamente para recuperar el aliento y reanudar su trabajo. Pero no tenía casi energías como para mantenerse allí por mucho tiempo, se soltó y volvió a caer. Miró hacia abajo y se sintió aliviado al ver que el suelo no estaba mas que a metro y medio de el, así que procuro estar "de pie" para caer en sus piernas.

Transcurrido un metro, vio que el suelo estaba cubierto de estalagmitas igual de puntiagudas que las estalactitas del techo. Por instinto, se enrolló en una pelota. Su espalda resultó gravemente herida, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se desenrolló y levantó cuidadosamente.

Se tocó la espalda y vio su mano, observando de nuevo el liquido rojo brotar. Sintió que de nuevo se descontrolaba, pero el sentimiento despareció poco después.

-Es raro, es la segunda vez que experimento esto, y por alguna razón me resulta muy familiar- se dijo mientras miraba hacia la raíz.

-Y no tengo suficiente energía como para escalar de nuevo; tengo que hallar otro modo de salir- pensó y cerró los ojos. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó. Se enrolló una vez más, rodó sobre si mismo unos segundos a una increíble velocidad y luego dejó salir la fuerza que había acumulado; rodando sobre la pared veloz y hábilmente, evitando las piedras sobresalientes. Cinco minutos que a Dark le parecieron eternos fue el tiempo en el que salió del agujero.

Sonic miró hacia atrás, habiendo transcurrido ¾ de camino, y empezó a preocuparse por Dark, aun y cuando se prometió a si mismo que no lo haría puesto que confiaba en sus habilidades. Como la vez pasada, no lo vio, así que dejo de correr y su mirada se mantuvo fija en esa posición, esperando a Dark.

Dark se desenrollo y lentamente se paró. Observando que ya no estaba atrapado dentro del agujero se puso muy feliz y empezó a correr, aunque no muy rápido, pues todavía le dolían la espalda y sus brazos, pero mucho mas animado que antes, olvidando su miedo completamente. Cuando vio otro agujero en su camino, empezó a correr por las paredes, teniendo cuidado de no tocar las antorchas y prestando atención a las estalactitas que caían.

Sonic seguía mirando hacia atrás, preocupándose cada vez mas pues no veía ni rastro de Dark, pero se sintió aliviado al ver que Dark se acercaba. Con esa calma en su interior siguió corriendo.

Dark, decidido de una vez por todas a terminar los desafíos y descansar, incrementó su velocidad, alcanzando a Sonic pocos minutos después. Habiendo pasado el último agujero del túnel, Dark se desplomó en el suelo, pero Sonic no lo notó, puesto que el no puso atención al sonido.

Dark sintió que el dolor se agudizaba cada vez más, y como las hojas que servían a modo de vendajes de sus brazos estaban cubiertas de sangre, se las quitó y las puso a un lado. El dolor ni aumentó ni disminuyó al hacer esto; sacudió su cabeza y se levanto, destinado a salir del lugar. Corrió otros pocos metros y al fin vio luz.

-¡Por fin he salido de allí! Ahora estoy seguro de que estas misiones ya han acabado y podemos regresar de una manera más segura – dijo entusiasmado.

Pero la decepción creció dentro de su corazón al ver que Sonic no parecía en lo más mínimo cansado y se dirigía a un abismo.

-¡Genial, lo que necesitaba: más dolor!- pensó y corrió detrás de Sonic mientras ponía cara de mala gana. El abismo no era ni un tercio más grande de lo que era el bosque: un desafío corto, pero más difícil que el mismo túnel. Debajo del abismo había 10 pilares muy angostos que solo se le podía poner un pie encima. De vez en cuando salían chorros de vapor cerca de los pilares, como si se tratara de un geiser oculto en la oscuridad. Respiró hondo antes de empezar, avisto el primer pilar y saltó cuidadosamente. Llegó bien y no perdió equilibrio, con lo que se sintió bien por un momento. Después avistó el segundo, y saltó.

A Sonic se le complicó un poco el cruce, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en un pilar, pero después se recupero y siguió.

-Ya es lo último, resiste- dijo, como si tuviera a Dark a su lado.

Dark saltó muy bien hasta el sexto pilar, pero se le arruinó la suerte cuando el estaba en el aire y un chorro de vapor emergió, quemando su pierna derecha. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero si perdía aunque sea un poco la concentración podía caer al abismo y morir, así que tuvo que ignorar el dolor y se vio obligado a soportar todo su peso en una sola pierna.

Sonic ya había terminado de cruzar y pisado tierra firme, así que se detuvo y decidió esperar a Dark, pero optando por no voltear a verlo, como esperando que su llegada fuera sorpresa.

Dark saltó así 3 pilares más y de nuevo la mala suerte le siguió, pues le paso lo mismo a la pierna izquierda. Sin darse por vencido, saltó el último pilar, toco tierra firme y se volvió a desplomar.

Sonic escuchó cuando Dark se desplomó y se volteó, solo para ver al joven semiconsciente. Asombrado y preocupado, Sonic se arrodilló y vio a Dark, quien tenía los ojos semiabiertos, con la mirada perdida, y que expresaba el dolor que sentía en su interior. Sonic se sintió culpable y le acaricio el pelo gentilmente, con lo que Dark reganó un poco la conciencia y miro a Sonic.

-perdona Sonic… por tener la mentalidad de querer ganarte he hecho tonterías- dijo con voz débil.

-No, es la mía, fue rudo de mi parte haberte puesto desafíos sin haberte preparado antes ni haberte dicho nada- respondió Sonic con un tono de culpa en sus palabras. Dark sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste así?- pregunto Sonic, todavía preocupado, pero también le había surgido la curiosidad. Dark miró al suelo unos segundos antes de responder. No deseaba decirle por lo que había pasado, así que formuló en su mente lo que le podría decir, pero que a la vez no resultara tan sospechoso

-Al saltar de árbol en árbol me caí de uno, pero estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo mientras sonreía débilmente y cerraba los ojos.

Sonic supo que el haber hecho los desafíos había demostrado las capacidades de Dark, aunque hubiera salido herido, pero había llegado al otro lado del abismo consciente, y eso lo enorgulleció enormemente, puesto que era muy difícil cruzar por todos esos lugares.

-Mis predicciones acerca de su fuerza estaban muy lejos de acercarse a la realidad- susurró para si mismo. -Es más de lo que yo pensaba. Si se entrenase diario podría alcanzarme y hasta superarme algún día, de eso no hay duda-. Decidió dar por terminados los desafíos y llevar a Dark cargándolo en su espalda, pero justo cuando se agacho para agarrar a Dark, el abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente.

-Ahora debes de estar muy agotado además de malherido. Deja que tú te lleve de regreso al taller- dijo Sonic mientras le tocaba con dulzura su hombro.

-Pero estoy seguro de que este es el último desafío, vamos…-Dark decía mientras se tambaleaba y hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie.

-Ya no importa, has superado 3 desafíos, y eso es más que suficiente, ahora yo te llevaré- respondió Sonic. Dark aceptó y se de dejó llevar cargando. Sonic empezó a correr del lado opuesto del que habían venido.

Dark hacia sus máximos esfuerzos para no desmayarse, pero estaba muy débil. Empezó a ver todo borroso y de nuevo perdió la conciencia.


	3. Los análisis de Tails

**Capitulo 3: Los análisis de Tails **

Punto de vista de tails

Cuando Dark y Sonic se fueron (hace una hora) bajé hacia mi laboratorio, deseando continuar con mis investigaciones. Llegué y encendí la luz, iluminando el sitio. Para tener 3 años de haber sido construido ya tiene bastante desastre acumulado; después de completar mi investigación lo acomodaría. Me dirigí hacia un escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared opuesta a las escaleras, me senté allí y agarré mi telescopio. Tenía ese tesoro desde que tenía tan solo 4 años.

-Flashback-

-¡Vamos, despierta Tails!- un amigo mío llamado Matt me despertó.

-Ugh…Eh Matt, ¿Qué pasa?- sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme el sueño y me levanté de la cama, mirando a mi amigo, confuso.

-Vamos a la sala – fue lo único que dijo.

-Ok-. Matt me agarró de la mano y me jaló emocionado fuera de mi habitación. Matt era un erizo como Sonic y Dark, solo que de color gris y mucho mas pequeño que Dark, pero era un buen amigo y permanecerá siempre en mi corazón.

Llegamos a la sala, y sentí escalofríos al ver que el lugar se encontraba a oscuras. Matt me jaló hasta el centro de la habitación; de repente las luces se prendieron y los que se habían ocultado debajo de la mesa, los sillones y las sillas saltaron y me miraron mientras esbozaban una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír y gritar de la emoción.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todos a coro.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!- les respondí.

-¡Eh Tails, ven a abrir tus regalos!- dijo Matt mientras se acercaba a un montón de paquetes envueltos. Yo corrí hacia el y me puse de rodillas, emocionado y deseando ver lo que había detrás de esos paquetes. Escuchaba débiles sonrisas a mis espaldas pero no les hacia gran caso por que andaba más concentrado en los regalos.

Matt me entregó el primer regalo: era de los más pequeños. Rompí la envoltura rápidamente y vi una cajita. La abrí y vi dentro un reloj que para mi edad estaba un poco grande. Me lo puse en mi muñeca.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunté. Matt sonrió energéticamente

-Se te ve genial- respondió mientras volteaba y agarraba otro regalo del montón: de tamaño mediano. Dentro había una caja con piezas robóticas pequeñas, lo que me dejó igual de maravillado que el reloj. Coloque la caja encima de un sillón. Matt me entregó otro paquete: había una caja de herramientas roja y grande dentro. Se me ocurrió una idea cuando la vi: abrí la caja que contenía las partes robóticas, y con cuidado la vacié en la caja de herramientas.

-Bonita manera de ahorrarte espacio, ¿Eh?- Matt dijo y rio. Volteé a verlo y reí junto a el unos minutos, hasta que paramos y me entregó otro regalo.

-Este es de mi parte, espero te guste- Matt dijo mientras sonreía. Lo abrí cuidadosamente y me quedé boquiabierto al ver su contenido: un telescopio de alta tecnología y de un color plata. Abracé fuertemente a Matt.

-¡Me encanto! ¡Gracias por el regalo!- no paraba de decir.

-¡No hay de que! me alegro que te haya gustado. Usé mis ahorros para comprártelo- dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía.

-No debiste…- le dije, sintiéndome un poco culpable: Matt siempre presumía de que ahorraría para poder comprarse algún auto, y se había estado esforzando para ello.

-No te preocupes, fue un placer comprar un telescopio para mi mejor amigo- dijo. Seguí abrazándolo unos minutos hasta que por fin paramos. Ya solo faltaban 2 regalos, ambos del mismo tamaño: mediano. Yo no podía soltar la caja que contenía el telescopio; seria algo muy valioso para mí, pues así podría cumplir mi sueño: verificar si había otros mundos. Abrí los paquetes restantes: otra caja de herramientas, solo que esta era azul, y algo que me seria muy útil: diversas herramientas y tornillos. Abrí la caja de herramientas, coloque los instrumentos de manera que cupieran perfectamente, y cerré la caja.

-Fin del flashback-

Recordar ese momento me llenaba de felicidad, pensaba que solo había pasado ayer. Todavía conservaba todo de aquel día, excepto que al reloj y al telescopio les había hecho mejoras. Acaricié el telescopio unos momentos y mire a mí alrededor. Las cajas de herramientas se encontraban en un mueble ubicado al lado del escritorio. Su contenido me seria de utilidad cuando creara el invento de mis sueños: uno que nos permitiría viajar a otros mundos. Pero para poder construirlo necesitaba encontrar más información. Tenía pocos datos: nuestro mundo tiene una increíble cantidad de energía y parece compartirla con algún otro objeto del espacio, lo que yo suponía que era otro mundo, ubicado paralelamente al nuestro. Como todo mundo paralelo, si uno es destruido, el otro desaparecerá del mismo modo. Pero por alguna razón la energía está desequilibrada, indicando signos de que uno de los dos mundos pasó por algún problema serio y le costó salir de ello, y el otro se vio levemente afectado, recuperando lentamente la energía perdida con ayuda de su paralelo. Si la energía no es estable, el estado del planeta estaría en riesgo, puesto que la amenaza que lo ataco podría reaparecer y esta vez no se podría recuperar. Había estado intentando pensar en algún modo de restablecerlo, pero todavía seguía sin obtener resultado alguno. Por suerte el planeta se estaba recuperando rápidamente, lo que indicaba que la amenaza no llegaría a paso rápido: seria un proceso lento, pero no imposible. Primero tendría que detectar el peligro y ya después encontraría un modo de acabar con el. Ese era otro de mis objetivos.

Abrí un cajón del escritorio y saque un folder con papeles que contenían información acerca de mis análisis. Los hojeé por un momento, y, decidido a dar un paso más en mi investigación, opté por obtener muestras de lugares que no haya visitado antes.

Miré hacia la ventana que estaba arriba del escritorio, la abrí, agarré un aparato pequeño en donde colocaba las muestras que hallaba y salí volando a través de ella.

Veía siempre hacia abajo, en busca de algún lugar que no haya visto antes. Por suerte lo encontré: pasando el bosque había un túnel en el que nunca había puesto atención previamente. Me acerqué y miré su interior; estaba algo oscuro y cubierto de estalactitas frágiles.

Aterricé y camine hacia algo que me llamó la atención: agujeros por casi todo el suelo. Era difícil creer que fueran naturales, pero podría ser que ocultaban algo. Volé hacia el interior de un agujero y miraba sus alrededores: nada interesante; es decir, como cualquier otro agujero común. Cuando ya estaba cerca del suelo note que estaba cubierto de estalagmitas. Aunque había algo extraño en ellas: estaban cubiertas de algún líquido extraño, pero no lo pude distinguir por la oscuridad. Del aparato saqué un pedazo de algodón, limpié una estalagmita que contenía en abundancia el liquido y lo regresé a la maquina. La curiosidad me invadió a tal grado que decidí suspender la búsqueda y analizar aquella muestra.

Salí volando del agujero, después del túnel y finalmente regrese al taller. Baje las escaleras que conducían a mi laboratorio, muy emocionado por hacer otro descubrimiento. Extraje el algodón del aparato, exprimí el liquido en un tubo de ensayo, este introduciéndolo en una maquina grande fabricada para proporcionar datos acerca de casi cualquier objeto que se le pusiera.

En lo tanto, me senté en una silla y vi el reloj: ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Dark y Sonic se habían ido. ¿Qué estarían haciendo, que los demoraba tanto en regresar? nada que Sonic no pudiera afrontar, suponía yo.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche un trueno caer. Cerré la ventana, y me di cuenta de que había empezado a llover. Miraba hacia fuera, preocupado por que todavía no regresaban.

Justo cuando me volteé, escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Crucé los dedos, deseando que fuesen ellos.

Rápidamente subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Tal y como lo esperaba, eran ellos: Sonic estaba cargando a Dark, quien estaba inconsciente. En eso la preocupación dentro de mi creció más, ¿Qué había pasado? .Sonic me guiñó un ojo y sonrió, lo típico que el hacia cuando todo estaba bien. Me sentí aliviado, pero todavía curioso acerca del joven.


	4. Nuevos misterios

**Capítulo 4: Nuevos misterios**

Tails cerró la puerta tan pronto como Sonic entró. Sonic colocó a Dark gentilmente en un sillón y miró a Tails, quien cruzó los brazos y dio una mirada que decía: ahora necesito explicaciones. Sonic suspiro levemente antes de hablar:

-Verás, en estas 2 horas estuve con Dark superando un desafío que yo le puse, dividido en 4 fases. La primera consistió en cruzar el bosque, la segunda en pasar por un túnel, la tercera en atravesar un abismo y la cuarta era regresar al taller por el campo de flores. Dark hizo casi todas excepto la última, pues ya estaba muy agotado y yo lo traje aquí-.

-Sus capacidades son excepcionales: no se dio por vencido a pesar de la dificultad de los desafíos. Estoy seguro que si entrena más, algún día me superara- explicó Sonic con un tono de orgullo. Tails, sin embargo, todavía estaba serio. Le preocupaba lo que pudo haberle pasado a Dark si no se cuidaba, pero estaba aliviado de que al menos hubiera regresado a salvo. Miró a Dark y vio rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo, y sus piernas mostraban signos de haber sido quemadas, no muy gravemente.

-Sonic…el es muy joven para esto. No le hubieras pedido que hiciera esto. ¿Qué tal si no hubiera salido con vida?- le regañó tails. Sonic apretó el puño.

-Yo también me siento arrepentido de lo que hice Tails, no se siquiera por que lo hice- dijo con un tono molesto mientras cerraba los ojos. Tails entonces dejo de mirar a Sonic tan serio y le tocó gentilmente uno de sus hombros.

-Bueno, al menos di que lo tenemos aquí a salvo. Solo necesita descansar y que se le curen las heridas- dijo.

-Si…tienes razón- respondió Sonic después de calmarse. Tails se acerco a Dark y lo miró detenidamente unos momentos, volteando a ver a Sonic después.

-¿Le preguntaste que le había pasado?- preguntó, curioso.

-Si, pero solo me dijo que en el bosque se cayó de uno de los más altos árboles- respondió Sonic. Tails cargó a Dark y bajó al laboratorio, Sonic siguiéndole por atrás.

Punto de vista de Dark

Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo único que podía ver era el vacio. No había nada, excepto la oscuridad que cubría el lugar con su matiz negro. Me levanté y empecé a caminar, mirando alrededor. Tenía la esperanza de que encontrara a Sonic o a Tails, pero sin resultados.

De repente llegaron a mis oídos ruidos metálicos. La esperanza creció en mi interior, creyendo en que vería a alguien más adelante, así que empecé a correr. Los sonidos se tornaban más y más claros, indicando que ya estaba muy cerca. Me detuve rápidamente y mi esperanza se desvaneció completamente, mientras miraba boquiabierto hacia la fuente de sonido: era algún monstruo que no se podía ver claramente, pues el color de su piel era igual que la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Se podía ver únicamente el color de sus ojos, los cuales eran azul oscuro con un tono rojizo, y que estaba atado a unas cadenas. Sus ojos me miraban furiosos. El monstruo mostro sus colmillos y rugía mientras tiraba de sus cadenas, intentando liberarse, aunque sin éxito. ¿Por que me miraba furioso? ¿Qué le hice yo? ¿Quién era?

De repente, el monstruo logró romper una cadena y esbozó una sonrisa. Empecé a retroceder lentamente, no esperando a que rompiera las demás cadenas. Rápidamente el monstruo hizo esfuerzos por romper el resto.

Mejor era correr y huir antes, así que empecé a correr lejos de la criatura. Mi decisión, sin embargo, la había tomado demasiado tarde, puesto que el monstruo se liberó y me empezó a perseguir.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero tuve que_ detene_rme puesto que llegué a un callejón sin salida. Miré hacia atrás, y vi que el monstruo estaba a tan solo 2 metros de mí. Decidí combatirlo, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo podría derrotar ya que era muy fuerte, pero como dice el refrán: no hay peor guerra que la que no se hace.

PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL

Tails estaba pasando una máquina de tamaño mediano sobre el cuerpo de Dark, esto con el fin de detectar alguna anormalidad. Sonic estaba recargado sobre la pared, esperando a los resultados de tails mientras miraba hacia la ventana. De repente, Dark empezó a forcejear y hacer muecas de miedo, todavía dormido. Sonic rápidamente se acercó hacia el aterrorizado joven y miró a Tails.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-No tengo idea. Yo solo le estaba haciendo los análisis y de repente empezó- explicó Tails. –Es muy probable que este teniendo alguna pesadilla-.

-¿Y tienes idea de cómo combatir las pesadillas?- pregunto Sonic. Tails agito la cabeza después de mirar al suelo. Sonic entonces le toco la frente al joven y volteó a ver a Tails.

-¡Tiene fiebre!- exclamó.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Tails, asombrado. Sonic ya estaba muy preocupado por Dark, así que, como producto de su angustia, recurrió a sacudir a Dark y a gritarle fuertemente. Tails quería detener a Sonic, pero pensaba que probablemente ese era el único modo de despertarlo. Sin embargo, Dark seguía dormido y forcejeando. Sonic estaba tan frustrado, que ya no supo que hacer y se detuvo.

De repente apareció un brillo un poco cegador en la habitación. Poco después, se extinguió y apareció una gema: una esmeralda de color azul claro, que brillaba débilmente, y descendía lentamente en frente de Sonic. Cuando ya estaba a su alcance, Sonic la agarró y la miró unos segundos.

En eso andaba cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Cerró sus ojos, concentró parte de su poder en la gema, la cual empezó a brillar de nuevo, y la colocó encima de la cabeza del joven. Dark empezó a brillar sincronizadamente con la esmeralda, provocando que Dark dejara de forcejear y se sintiera relajado. La esmeralda después dejo de brillar, al igual que Dark, y desapareció. Sonic esbozó una sonrisa mientras observaba como la gema desaparecía lentamente.

Dark abrió los ojos y se sentó. Al principio veía todo borroso y las voces de tails y Sonic le parecían lejanas, pero después de sacudirse energéticamente la cabeza, sintió que ya había regresado a la realidad y sus sentidos estaban en funcionamiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Sonic, muy preocupado. Dark sonrió débilmente.

-Mejor, gracias- respondió.

-Nos alegra oír eso- dijo Tails, quien se acercó al joven, le tocó su frente, luego tocándose su propia frente.

-Y ya no tienes fiebre- dijo aliviado, retirando sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurrió en tu pesadilla?- preguntó Sonic. Dark se quedo callado unos minutos. No quería comentar ni recordar nada acerca de aquel monstruo de su pesadilla.

-En ella, algo me perseguía, aunque no lo pude distinguir. Creí que estaba a punto de morir, pero de repente…vi un brillo al final del callejón, y logré salir de la oscuridad- se limitó a decir. Sonic le puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió débilmente. Dark sonrió junto con el. Hubo un gran silencio.

-No sabia que las esmeraldas caos podían disipar pesadillas. Es un nuevo descubrimiento- Tails murmuro para si, sintiendo curiosidad.

– ¿Cómo es posible que la esmeralda haya venido a "rescatar" a Dark? , ¿Cómo le habría hecho para leer mis pensamientos y ayudarnos?- se preguntaba Sonic en voz baja, mientras recordaba cuando apareció la gema de gran poder enfrente de el y le ayudó a sacar a Dark de su pesadilla.

-Ese monstruo…por alguna razón siento que lo he visto antes. Pero, ¿Por que?- pensaba Dark, muy dudoso.

Pasados algunos minutos se escucho un sonido metálico curioso. Tails miro su aparato de rayos- x, de donde provenía el sonido. La maquina brillaba de un color rojo débilmente. Sonic también la miro.

-¿Qué pasa, que es ese sonido?- preguntaba un poco alborotado Dark. En eso se escucho una voz metálica salir del aparato.

-Análisis completado. 1 miembro roto. Seriedad: grave-. Dark se quedó mudo al igual que Sonic y Tails por unos momentos.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?- pregunto Dark.

-El aparato mostró los resultados de un análisis que he hecho de ti- respondió Tails –pero te diste un buen golpe. Dudo que solo haya sido una caída de un árbol-

-Es verdad lo que dije, era uno muy alto y había piedras cerca de ese. Intente caer sobre mis piernas pero no resulto y me di con las piedras- respondió Dark con un tono un poco nervioso. Sonic y Tails se miraron unos momentos, dudando de lo que les había dicho el joven, pero parecía que decía la verdad, así que decidieron creerle.

-Bien, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí por al menos 5 meses- dijo Tails. Dark suspiró.

-Está bien…- dijo no muy convencido. Tails sacó de un cajón un vendaje de color azul oscuro. A Dark le agradó el color. Tails sonrió al notar eso en su mirada y se la colocó en su brazo izquierdo. Después llenó una cubeta con agua, remojó la venda, la cual se tornó dura poco después, saco del cajón un cabestrillo* y se lo colocó en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Ese es mi brazo roto? ¡Genial, yo soy zurdo!- se quejo Dark.

-Bueno, con eso aprenderás a ser un poco más cuidadoso en lo que haces- le dijo Sonic. Dark solo refunfuñó, con lo que Tails y Sonic rieron débilmente.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar- dijo Tails mientras miraba el reloj, que indicaba que eran las 10:30. Dark bostezó.

-Ok- respondió. Sonic lo miro unos momentos.

-Ven conmigo, voy a enseñarte donde está tu cuarto-. Dark asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras detrás de Sonic. Tails sonrió y los siguió. Después de llegar a la sala, Sonic subió otras escaleras que llevaban a la última planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Había 3 en total. La de la de la izquierda tenía una avioneta pequeña naranja de madera colgada que tenia el nombre de Tails grabado en ella. La de en medio tenía un anillo amarillo con el nombre de Sonic. La última no tenia figura. Sonic se acercó a esa habitación y abrió la puerta, encendiendo la luz. El cuarto era mediano, con una cama pegada a una pared con una ventana. Había un mueble pequeño al otro lado de la cama y un ropero en frente. El techo estaba bellamente pintado: la luna y las estrellas brillaban débilmente en el techo de azul claro.

-Buenas noches- le dijo Sonic.

-Igualmente, y gracias por el cuarto- respondió Dark con una sonrisa

-De nada- dijo Sonic sonriendo, apagó la luz y cerró lentamente la puerta. Dark se recostó en la cama y fijó su mirada en el techo. Pocos minutos después se sintió cansado y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Sonic abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro sin prender la luz. Su cuarto era similar al de Dark, solo que el techo no estaba pintado. Se quedo viendo la ventana unos momentos antes de acostarse en su cama. El cuarto de Tails era parecido a los otros 2; el techo pintado de azul claro y nubes.

Tails no pudo dormir bien esa noche. Todas las dudas que tenía le provocaban su insomnio, aunque para el eso era lo de menos.

***Un cabestrillo es una tela que se pone para mantener quieto el brazo mientras se cura**


	5. El nuevo invento

**Capítulo 5: El nuevo invento**

El día siguiente llego muy rápido. Aunque Dark y Sonic todavía seguían dormidos, Tails estaba en su laboratorio mirando atentamente los resultados del líquido verduzco que había encontrado en el túnel. Estaba muy entusiasmado, lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su cansancio por falta de sueño. Por fin había encontrado la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. Ahora ya estaba totalmente seguro de que existía otro mundo. Con eso se inspiró para empezar a crear su nuevo invento, y buscó las cajas de herramientas. Después de encontrarlas las colocó encima del escritorio. Agarró una cartulina que estaba al lado del escritorio, un lápiz y empezó a pensar en como funcionaría la máquina y en su aspecto. Dibujaba gentilmente en el papel los planos.

Una hora después Dark despertó y decidió bajar al laboratorio. Cuando llegó, vio a Tails muy concentrado dibujando. Dark se acercó lentamente y vio los planos detrás de Tails con curiosidad. Ya casi los tenia listos, solo le faltaban unos detalles, los más importantes, suponía Dark.

Tails se detuvo unos minutos y miró al techo. Dark creyó que Tails había notado su presencia, pero desechó esa posibilidad al ver que Tails regresaba a su dibujo.

Pasó así una hora, hasta que Tails finalizó su trabajo y se levantó de su silla, contemplando los planos.

-Bien, la primera parte está lista, ahora tengo que armarlo- dijo Tails.

-Deja que te ayude- le dijo Dark. Tails dio un respingo y volteó a ver al joven.

-Disculpa no era mi intención asustarte. Me llamó la atención verte aquí así que decidí no interrumpirte- se disculpo Dark.

-Bah, no importa. Me gustaría que me ayudaras, pero todavía estás herido- respondió Tails.

-Bueno…está bien- dijo Dark, decepcionado. Tails solo sonrió débilmente y le tocó un hombro. Dark sonrió. En eso Sonic bajó las escaleras.

-Hola- saludó

-Buenos días- saludaron Tails y Dark a coro.

-¿Y que me he perdido?- preguntó Sonic al notar la cara de felicidad en Tails.

-Solo estuve dibujando los planos del nuevo invento-

-Lo que quiere decir que ya…- empezó Sonic

-Exacto. Ya he comprobado que hay otro mundo- terminó Tails sonriendo.

-Muy bien por ti. Era lo que deseabas desde hace muchos años-

-Si- contestó radiante de felicidad.

-Entonces en ese caso te ayudo- se ofreció Sonic.

-Estaría muy bien si me echas la mano- respondió Tails.

-Al menos déjenme pasarle lo que necesiten- dijo Dark.

-…Está bien. Pero solo las que te digamos- dijo Tails

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Dark. Sonic y Tails sonrieron. Tails agarró las cajas de herramientas, las abrió y las colocó al lado de Dark. Así empezaron a construir a paso lento el nuevo invento.

Pasaron unas horas, y no llevaban mucho que se diga. Sin embargo, todavía seguían con su tarea a pesar de no haber descansado aunque sea un poco. A Dark se le complicaba el pasar las herramientas, puesto que algunas eran un poco pesadas y su brazo derecho era inútil. Algunas veces se le caían y Sonic le ayudaba. En eso deseo que hubiera sido más cuidadoso en los desafíos, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo.

Las horas siguieron pasando rápidamente, a tal grado que en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegó el anochecer. Los 3 se acomodaron en el laboratorio y durmieron allí. Llegada la madrugada se despertaban y continuaban. Dark no podía dormir bien: pocos minutos después de haberse quedado dormido se despertaba y ya no lograba reconciliar el sueño. Así que cuando veía que Sonic o tails se estaban despertando cerraba los ojos para pretender que estaba dormido.

La rutina se repitió por 1 mes hasta que el invento fue terminado. Tails se había olvidado por completo del líquido de la estalagmita, dejándose llevar por la emoción.

-¡Ya está lista!- exclamó con orgullo. La máquina era de un metro, color plata, sostenida en pie por 3 patas. Tenía un botón azul en el centro y a su lado una puerta mediana.

-Este mes de tanto trabajar dio sus resultados. Me alegra que ya este terminada- comentó Dark.

-La hubiéramos terminado más lento de no ser por ti Dark. Gracias por ayudar- dijo Tails.

-De nada. Me gustó haber ayudado, aunque pensé que no iba a poder echarles la mano- respondió Dark mientras sonreía.

-¿y como funciona?- pregunto Sonic.

-Mm… es muy complejo su funcionamiento. No sé como explicarlo-

-Bueno, ¿Y como te transporta a ese otro mundo?- preguntó Dark.

-Fácil, presiona el botón, métete en la máquina y ya te transporta. Sin embargo, todavía le faltan algunos ajustes, y cuando estén terminados, podremos viajar- respondió. Dark se maravilló, y tenía ganas de meterse y conocer el otro lugar, prestando la más mínima atención a las últimas palabras de Tails.

-Ya es hora de que acomode el desastre de aquí- dijo Tails mientras miraba alrededor del laboratorio, el cual se encontraba mas desordenado que de costumbre.

-Voy a ayudar de nuevo- dijo Dark.

-Muchas gracias, pero las cosas están más pesadas que las que nos pasabas antes. Deja que Sonic y yo nos encarguemos de este- dijo tails.

-Ok- dijo Dark y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su habitación, en lo que tails abría un mueble y guardaba las piezas robóticas restantes y demás con ayuda de Sonic.

Dark miró hacia la ventana y pensaba en el otro mundo, como sería, y en la gente que habitaba allí, y demás detalles. Ya deseaba probar la máquina, pero quería hacerlo a escondidas, puesto que quería meterse primero antes que alguno de los 2. Decidió esperar unas horas y tomar una pequeña siesta, hasta que Sonic y Tails terminaran de recoger el laboratorio.

Pasadas 2 horas se escucharon pasos que se dirigían a la planta alta. Dark se despertó de golpe, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió un poco y se asomo: vio a Sonic y Tails caminar hacia sus cuartos, agotados. Aprovecho ese momento para bajar las escaleras e ir al laboratorio, pero lentamente. Se acercó la maquina y la miró detenidamente.

-Veamos…Tails dijo: presiona el botón azul y metete- repetía las palabras de Tails mientras hacia como se lo habían dicho. Se metió rápidamente y pudo contemplar mejor el interior: era bastante espacioso, lo que le agradó. De repente empezó a pensar en lo preocupados que estarían Sonic y Tails al descubrir que el había desaparecido, que lo buscarían sin parar ni descansar hasta que lo encontraran sano y salvo, regañándolo seriamente por escapar sin haberles advertido nada.

-¿Por qué justo en estos momentos estoy pensando en estas cosas si tenía algunas horas para hacerlo?- se regañaba Dark –Además, sería quitar su confianza en mí, y todavía no se mucho al respecto de esta máquina, y ahora que lo voy recordando…Tails dijo algo de que la máquina le faltaban ajustes. Es mejor que me salga y luego piense en viajar-

Pero ya era muy tarde, puesto que de repente un resplandor azul emergió del techo de la maquina y Dark quedó atrapado, quedando inconsciente.

Poco después abrió los ojos y se quedo boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que veía.


End file.
